Latching mechanisms for attaching a tailgate to a utility trailer or to the cargo bed of a pickup truck are known in the art. Many elaborate and expensive systems which include a hinged attachment along one border of the tailgate and a separate locking mechanism are prevalent in the industry as seen with the standard tailgate of a pickup truck, e.g, a Ford or General Motors product.
Often times when removal of the tailgate is desired the hinged portion must be manually disconnected leaving exposed hardware attached to the cargo body which interferes with substantially unobstructed access to the cargo area. Likewise, there may be hardware associated with the hinges or the latching mechanism which remains attached to the tailgate which interferes with convenient storage. This is especially true with the tailgate assembly of many commercially available utility trailers
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a reliable, inexpensive latching mechanism which allows for quick attachment and removal of the tailgate that does not require the removal of hardware which otherwise protrudes into or obstructs access to the cargo area.